Wammy's Babys
by Mudy Judy
Summary: N M L S B. Ou par ordre d'importance : L B N M S. Drôle d'alphabet. Les poupées de paille ? Drôle d'enquête. Les orphelins de la Wammy's House ? Drôle d'histoire. ( longue fic ) ( L X Oc )
1. Prologue I

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! **

**Je suis hyper heureuse de sortir les prologues de ce qui sera ma plus longue fic à ce jour... **

**Que ça fait quand même un an que je la prépare... **

**Oui oui, Deathnote oui... je me suis dis pourquoi pas ? **

**Pour ceux qui me liront ( et que je remercie ) je suis désolé pour les fautes qui résistent encore et toujours à mon correcteur... **

**Et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**WAMMY'S BABYS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_1985_

Le vide.

Voilà son seul sentiment.

Si on peut appeler ça un sentiment.

Le vide.

Il avait beau contempler les deux pierres tombales se dressant tristement devant lui, cela n'éveillait rien, ni tristesse, ni joie, ni désespoirs, ni espérance. Émotionnellement rien ne venait perturber ce vide, son cerveau était trop occupé à envoyer des questions plutôt que les informations chimiques à l'origine des sentiments humains.

Que se passe-t-il ?

Si d'ordinaire, l'esprit du petit garçon était vif comme l'éclair, depuis trois jours, il était en pause, traitant toutes les informations qu'il recevait avec une extrême lenteur.

Il y aurait eu un accident, un bête accident de voiture. Alors qu'ils venaient le chercher à l'école, le coffre rempli de bagage, ils avaient décidé de lui faire une surprise, et l'emmener un week-end en vacances près de la côte. Mais la mauvaise route de campagne, verglacé, avait eu raison de leurs cadeau. Et, ce jour là, c'était une femme et un policier qui étaient venu le chercher.

Il n'avait pas posé de questions, à aucun moment. On lui avait tout raconté naturellement, on s'était tellement occupé de lui, il avait eu des montagnes de bonbons. C'était la seule chose qu'il acceptait d'avaler. Il s'était laissé vivre, il ne mangeait pas, il ne dormait pas, il ne réfléchissait plus, rien ne l'attirait.

Et ce matin là, on l'avait bien habillé, et il était au premier rang pour voir deux cercueils disparaître dans les entrailles de la terre. Malgré la neige, il n'avait pas froid, malgré la tristesse des autres, il ne pleurait pas, seules les cloches faisaient vibrer son cœur et son crâne en s'incrustant à jamais dans sa mémoire.

Une grande voiture noire, semblable à une limousine, s'arrêta à l'entrée du cimetière.

Tout le monde était parti, et l'assistante qui s'occupait du petit garçon l'observait soucieusement de loin.

Quillish sortit de la voiture après avoir demandé au chauffeur de l'attendre.

Il soupira de tristesse en apercevant l'enfant, totalement immobile. Les parents lui avaient légué la garde, il prendrait soin du petit Lawliet désormais. Il était un ami de la famille, un Compte de Londres, son manoir était grand, et il pouvait offrir au garçon une vie décente. Il savait que cet enfant était doté d'une intelligence incroyable, tellement incroyable, que certains avaient conseillé à la famille de lui faire passer des tests, pensant que le garçon souffrait d'autisme, mais rien n'avait été détecté.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, Quillish ouvrit son parapluie noir et le leva pour protéger Lawliet des flocons qui grossissaient et lui tombaient dans les cheveux. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers le nouveau venu, et porta son pouce à sa bouche.

_ Bonjour Lawliet.

_ Bonjour, monsieur.

_ Un bien triste jour pour se rencontrer...

_ Vous me connaissez.

_ J'étais un ami de ton père, je m'appelle Quillish Wammy.

_ Un ami de papa ?

_ Oui, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu jouais avec un hochet, ce jour là, je t'avais même offert un pyjama.

_ Je ne m'en souviens pas... mais je vous remercie pour le pyjama.

_ Je t'en prie...

_ Alors c'est vous qui allez vous occuper de moi ?

_ Oui... je t'emmène dans mon manoir, ne t'en fait pas, nous ne quittons pas Londres. Tu n'ira plus à l'école, tu auras un professeur privé.

_ Pourquoi ?

Lawliet, se tourna complètement vers l'homme.

_ On ne t'as jamais dit que tu es plus intelligent que les autres ?

_ On me fait tout le temps des compliments.

_ Et il y a une raison, tu es bien trop intelligent pour une école classique, tu t'y ennuie, n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête.

_ Ton professeur sera là pour t'aider à développer au maximum tes capacités, si tu es d'accord.

_ Je le suis.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers les deux tombes, et Quillish l'imita. Au bout d'un moment il fouilla dans son mentaux.

_ Tu es très courageux, tiens, il paraît que tu aimes les bonbons.

Il lui tendit un petit caramel enveloppé dans un papier blanc. D'un geste vif, le petit garçon attrapa le bonbon et le cacha dans sa poche. L'homme eut un sourire, et lui tendit la main.

_ Nous devrions rentrer si nous ne voulons pas attraper froid...

_ La neige n'augmente pas le risque de contamination... Mais j'ai un peu froid.

Sur cette phrase, il lui attrapa la main et le suivit.

* * *

Serrés l'un contre l'autre, un matin d'automne, deux enfants attendaient patiemment l'ouverture de l'école la plus délabrée de tout le Royaume-Unis. Sereine et Cédric arrivaient devant les grilles de l'établissement à six heures du matin tous les jours, ils se mettaient dans un coin et s'endormaient jusqu'à ce que le concierge ouvre.

Sereine et Cédric étaient frères et sœur, faux jumeaux, ils étaient nés un deux avril. Malgré leur ressemblance physique : roux, les yeux bleus, des tâches de rousseur sur une peau pâle. Ils étaient aussi différents que le jour et la nuit. Sereine était une petite fille calme, la plus intelligente de l'école, indépendante et joyeuse. Cédric, lui, avait un léger retard mental, il était surexcité et faisait des crises de colère lorsqu'il était loin de sa sœur.

Les journées se passaient toujours de la même façon pour eux, la petite fille profitait au maximum de l'école et son optimisme diminuait lorsque venait l'heure de rentrer, d'une part, parce qu'elle détestait devoir s'occuper de son père, un alcoolique irrécupérable. Et aussi parce que sur le chemin du retour, son frère se battait constamment avec une bande de garçons.

Pour Sereine les journées passaient trop vite, excepté ce jour là. Elle avait, la veille participé de justesse à un concours de culture général, à la fête du quartier d'à côté ( bien plus riche que le sien ) et elle avait gagné. Et c'est le Maire de la ville qui l'avait félicité, il lui avait dit qu'il passerait lui remettre son prix le lendemain.

Elle était impatiente de rentrer.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, cette fois-ci, la petite fille suivit son frère et courut jusqu'à la sortie.

_ Cédric, on court jusqu'à la maison, on a pas le temps de se battre !

_ J'arriverais le premier !

Sur ce, ils se mirent à courir le plus vite possible.

A l'angle de la rue, la bande de garçons les attendait comme tous les jours.

_ Ne t'arrêtes pas ! Cria la petite fille.

Ils les bousculèrent sans jamais cesser leurs courses. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes ils arrivèrent enfin à leur maison. Une façade délabrée, avec des pneus, et des meubles cassé dans le jardin.

Sereine s'arrêta, un peu stressé en découvrant la porte ouverte. Elle était sûre de ce qu'elle trouverait dans le canapé.

Elle entra, les larmes aux yeux, et découvrit son père, à moitié endormi sur le canapé, ivre.

_ Tu avais promis que tu ne boirais pas aujourd'hui...

_ J'en ai rien à foutre de ton truc.

_ Le...le Maire doit venir...

_ J'en. Ai. Rien. A. Foutre.

La petite fille baissa les yeux, elle qui voulait faire bonne impression devant quelqu'un d'aussi important, elle allait passer pour une tricheuse, une moins que rien...

Elle entendit une portière claquer, et elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper une larme, que son frère vint tout de suite effacer avec sa manche.

_ Pleurs pas.

Quelqu'un toqua.

_ Woh ! J'ai payé le loyer ! Cria le père.

Malgré la situation, Sereine alla ouvrir la porte.

_ Bonjour, fit-elle timidement.

_ Ah bonjour Sereine ! Regarde, Monsieur Wammy est venu avec moi, c'est lui l'organisateur du concours.

Elle leva les yeux vers l'homme. Il était grand, portait un trench noir et un chapeau, il lui offrit un sourire chaleureux, mais le premier reflex de la petite fille fut de se méfier. Elle fronça les sourcils et son père arriva derrière elle.

_ Vous êtes qui ?

_ Bonjour Hector, vous avez bu, reprocha le Maire.

_ Rien à foutre. Qu'est- ce que vous voulez à ma fille ?

_ Je vous présente monsieur Wammy, il aimerait prendre votre fille dans son école.

_ Pff, c'est quoi ce truc ?

_ Ce serait comme une pension, tu reviendras ici pour les vacances, expliqua Quillish à la petite fille.

_ C'est hors de question, en plus, on ne sépare pas des jumeaux...

_ Cédric pourrait peut-être...

_ Les cours ne seront pas adaptés pour lui, malheureusement. Refusa-t-il.

Alors que les adultes se disputaient son avenir, Sereine se sentit prise d'angoisse, elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur ce qu'il se passait, évidemment, son père décidait pour elle, à six ans on ne prend pas de décision...

Mais elle décida tout de même de quelque chose, quelle que soit la finalité de cette entrevue, elle partirait de cette maison.

_ Voyons, tu ne peux pas imposer la misère à tes enfants indéfiniment, laisse ta fille aller là-bas, nous laisserons ton fils à une famille d'accueil le temps que tu te soignes, et que tu te prennes en mains.

_ Très bien, si vous la voulait tellement prenez là ! Mais qu'elle y reste, je ne veux plus d'elle chez moi ! Elle ressemble à sa mère.

Il prit sa fille par le bras et la poussa hors de la maison.

Avant que quelqu'un puisse réagir, Hector ferma la porte sous les pleurs du petit garçon. Sereine ne bougea pas, le temps qu'elle comprenne que son propre père venait de la renier.

Elle pinça ses lèvres. Elle ne pleurerait pas. Elle détestait pleurer. Alors elle ne pleurerait pas.

Pas même pour son petit frère, qui, lui gémissait derrière la porte. Elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux en sentant les larmes monter malgré tout.

_ Sereine, nous réparerons ça plus tard, quand ton père sera... enfin... Je pense que quelques jours à l'orphelinat de monsieur Wammy serait une bonne idée... Oui et tu ne sera pas toute seule, il y a d'autres enfants... N'est-ce pas ?

_ Bien sûr, confirma Quillish, il y a trois jeunes garçons qui doivent avoir ton âge.

_ Et pour Cédric ?

_ Nous nous en occuperons, malheureusement, vous ne pouvez pas rester ensemble pour l'instant.

La petite rousse hocha la tête, et leva les yeux vers le directeur, il avait enlevé son chapeau, le tenait à deux mains, et lui adressait un regard bienveillant.

_ Notre voiture, nous attend, juste là-bas, fit-il gentiment en pointant du doigt la grande voiture noire derrière celle du Maire.

Elle força un petit sourire, et le suivit. Il la fit monter, dans un geste galant, et ferma la portière.

_ Il ne changera jamais, chuchota le Maire.

_ Je prendrais soin de cette enfant, autant de temps qu'il faudra.

_ Nous essayons de lui retirer la garde depuis deux ans.

_ Je peux témoigner, il vient de mettre sa fille à la porte. Dit durement Watari en remettant son chapeau.

_ Vous êtes sûr... pour son frère ?

_ Mon association, ne prend en charge que les sur-doués, mais je pense qu'il serait bon qu'ils restent en contact.

_ Nous attendrons votre appel pour le procès, en attendant, cette jeune fille à besoin de se reposer.

Il salua le Maire et entra à son tour dans la voiture.

Il leur fallut plusieurs heures pour, enfin, arriver devant les grilles du manoir.

Le trajet fut silencieux, Sereine avait gardé la tête tourner vers la vitre pendant de longues minutes.

Il avait senti la petite fille particulièrement stressée.

Heureusement, la radio passa, la chanson qui entré dans le top dix de l'année 1985, _Like a virgin_, de Madonna.

_I made it through the wilderness_  
_Somehow I made it through_  
_Didn't know how lost I was_  
_Until I found you_

Un peu gêné, il se racla la gorge en se penchant vers le chauffeur.

_ Euh, George ? Peux-tu, monter le son je te pris ?

Sereine lui lança un regard perplexe.

_ Vous aimez ce genre de musique ?

_ Qui n'aimerait pas Madonna ? C'est entraînant, fit-il en se dandinant légèrement.

L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la petite fille, encourageant Quillish, qui poussa le vice jusqu'à en fredonner le refrain.

_ Like a virgin, marmonna-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, elle pouffa de rire, voir ce grand homme aux airs snobe et vieux jeux, s'emporter dignement sur la musique de Madonna était un spectacle hilarant et qui, elle en était sûre, ne devait pas arriver souvent.

Le chauffeur lança un regard à son patron par le rétroviseur, et compris immédiatement où il voulait en venir, il se permit donc d'augmenter encore un peu le volume, et, de lui aussi, se mettre à battre la mesure.

La voiture fila de plus belle sur la route de campagne qui menait au centre ville de Londres, avec trois passagers chantant le fameux refrain.

_Like a virgin_

_Touched for the very first time_  
_Like a virgin_  
_When your heart beats next to mine  
_

* * *

La nuit tombait lorsqu'elle sortit enfin de la voiture, aidé par monsieur Wammy qui lui tenait la main, elle dut lever la tête pour arriver à voir le haut de la cheminée. Elle observa, un instant cette bâtisse, qui, de nuit en tout cas, ressemblait à un manoir hanté. Elle chercha, un peu inquiète, une fenêtre d'où proviendrait une lumière, même faible qui lui confirmerait la présence d'autres enfants... Elle finit par apercevoir de la clarté, par une grande fenêtre au rez de chausser.

Une petite pression sur son épaule la fit sursauter.

_ Allons-y, sourit-il.

Elle hocha la tête et déglutit en lui en boitant le pas.

Il ôta son mentaux et son chapeau qu'il déposa sur le porte-mentaux en bois sombre au pied de l'escalier de marbre. D'un geste il encouragea la petite fille à lui donner sa veste. Hésitante elle s'exécuta et observa l'homme se diriger vers un placard où étaient déjà placées quelques affaires sur des cintres.

_ J'imagine qu'ils sont encore à table, enfin avec un peu de chance...

Le regard bleu de la petite fille attrapa les aiguilles d'une grande horloge ancienne qui lui chuchotait de loin qu'il était presque huit heures du soir.

_ Tu sais, le repas est en général servi à sept heures et demie, mais quand je ne suis pas là, quelques fois les garçons m'attendent.

Il ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur une grande salle à manger, au sol s'étalait un tapis persan dans les tons rouges, il supportait une grande table en bois massif entouré de huit chaises. La lumière était douce mais largement suffisante pour y voir correctement, il y avait quatre personnes installées, trois enfants et une femme. Tous se tournèrent vers eux.

_ C'est pas trop tôt ! Râla la brune en se levant pour les accueillir.

En bout de table était placer une assiette ainsi que des couverts et un verre que la femme s'empressa de remplir de vin rouge.

_ Céleste, ma chère, n'effrayez pas notre invité, fit joyeusement monsieur Wammy en posant une main sur le poignet de sa gouvernante.

Tandis qu'il essayait de changer l'humeur de Céleste, Sereine posa sa main sur l'accoudoir de la chaise en bout de table et osa lever les yeux.

A table, trois garçons la regardaient, ils semblaient tous similaire, ils avaient tous les trois le teint pâle, l'air fatigué malgré leurs regards brillants de curiosité, les cheveux noirs... Ils n'avaient cependant pas les mêmes yeux, deux avaient les yeux sombres, tandis que ceux du troisième semblaient brillaient de reflets rouges.

Deux étaient assis du côté droit et le dernier était seul du côté gauche. Lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur lui, il porta son pouce à ses lèvres et lui offrit un sourire.

_ Bien, les garçons, je vous présente Sereine, elle va habiter avec nous.

_ Aller, installez cette pauvre petite, elle doit mourir de faim.

Elle voulait répliquer que non. Elle n'avait pas faim, comment pouvait-elle avoir faim alors qu'elle était aussi loin de son petit frère. Alors que son père l'avait abandonné.

Mais Céleste la porta et l'installa sur la chaise à la gauche de Quillish, près du petit garçon qui lui avait sourit.

Mal à l'aise, elle remarqua que les yeux des garçons la suivirent sans ciller, ils étaient immobiles et l'observaient avec de grands yeux.

_ Les garçons présentez-vous ! Ordonna la gouvernante.

Semblables à des robots programmés, les trois garçons parlèrent en même temps.

« Je m'appelle... » suivit de trois prénoms qu'elle ne distingua pas.

_ Un à la fois !

Ils se tournèrent vers Céleste, lui demandant silencieusement de choisir lequel serait le premier.

_ Par ordre d'arrivé, soupira-t-elle.

Le garçon à côté d'elle tourna la tête vers elle de nouveau.

_ Je m'appelle Lawliet, je suis arrivé le premier il y a un an, un mois et quatre jours.

Elle lui sourit et se rendit compte que ses yeux n'étaient pas noir, au contraire, il avait les yeux très clairs mais ses pupilles étaient anormalement dilatés, il avait l'air d'un hibou. Il était recroquevillé, une jambe ramené contre lui et il lui offrait quelques petits sourires de temps en temps, uniquement lorsqu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux.

Elle hocha la tête.

_ Je m'appelle Alonzo, je suis arrivé il y a huit mois...

Le petit garçon, face à elle, semblait extrêmement fatigué, il ne lui souriait pas, et il était impossible de déchiffrer autre chose qu'une émotion de tristesse constante dans ses yeux. La main près de ses couverts, il semblait pourtant être près à se jeter sur la nourriture.

Polie, elle lui sourit tout de même, et Alonzo en parût surpris, il essaya maladroitement de lui rendre la pareille, mais ne parvient qu'à faire une petite grimace qui lui plissa le nez.

Elle posa les yeux sur le troisième garçon qui l'observait avec un grand sourire, les yeux brillants, il semblait être le plus expressif des trois, sa jambe bougeait sans qu'il s'en rende compte, en signe de son hyperactivité, rendant sa silhouette légèrement tremblante.

Les reflets rouges dans ses iris troublaient la petite fille, qui n'oser pas lui demander son nom, malgré le silence qu'il semblait près à faire durer.

Le garçon se prit une tape sur l'arrière du crâne.

_ Aïeu !

Il se tourna vivement vers la gouvernante.

_ Tu n'as pas le droit de nous frapper !

_ Je fais ce que je veux. Fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle lui donna un nouveau cou.

_ Présentes toi !

_ Beyond Birthday, on m'a amené ici l'été dernier.

_ Tu t'appelles vraiment Beyond Birthday ?

_ Non, à la base juste Beyond.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

_ Tu es orphelin ?

_ Ouais.

_ Alors tu n'es pas censé avoir de nom de famille ou en tous cas ce n'est plus la peine de l'utiliser.

_ J'aime bien ce mot...

_ Birthday ?

_ Ouais.

_ Je dois t'appeler comment alors ?

_ Juste Beyond !

Cette conversation insensée ne semblait surprendre personne, Lawliet avait l'air de trouver ça amusant, et si on plissait fort les yeux ont pouvait voir ne lueur de bonne humeur dans le fond des pupilles d'Alonzo.

Quillish et Céleste observaient attentivement, c'était la première petite fille qu'ils accueillaient, elle semblait avoir un petit caractère. C'était rassurant, Alonzo se faisait mal traiter par Beyond. Il était le plus turbulent, mais Sereine n'avait pas l'air facile à intimider.

_ Sereine ?

_ Oui ?

_ Demain après-midi tu auras un cours avec Monsieur Duras, notre précepteur, de manière à ce qu'il voit ton niveau, ensuite tu auras les mêmes cours que les garçons.

Céleste avait commencé le service et, pour une fois, aucun des enfants ne se plaignit de ne pas recevoir tout de suite le dessert, leurs curiosité, presque maladive, les poussaient à rester concentré sur la nouvelle.

_ Monsieur Duras, dispense des cours dans toutes les matières, tous les matins, de huit heures à midi, sauf le dimanche. Les après-midi sont passés à trouver et à développer certains dons. Des exercices pour accroître votre esprit critique, votre logique, votre déduction... tu comprends ?

_ Oui...

_ Le dimanche et le mercredi après midi sont, quant à eux, réservés pour les loisirs, en ce moment nous allons souvent au cinéma, nous procédons par vote, mais dimanche peut-être pourrions nous faire une activité que tu aimes...

Son regard se posa sur chaque garçons qui semblaient enthousiastes. Quillish sourit un peu plus.

_ Mais pour l'instant, mangeons.

Comme un cou de feu de départ, les trois garçons se ruèrent sur la nourriture. Beyond ne manqua pas de placer, la bouche pleine, qu'il aurait préféré des tartines de confiture, mais les deux autres mangèrent sans objecter.

Le menu du soir étant composé d'un poulet aux abricots, Lawliet considérait cela comme suffisamment sucré, il se servit évidemment le plus d'abricot possible.

L'arrivée de nouveau venus ne le dérangeait pas, il s'entendait bien avec Beyond et Alonzo, et aimait le genre d'enfants que ramenait monsieur Wammy, rien à voir avec ceux de son ancienne école.

Ceux qui se moquaient de lui, et qui l'humiliaient. Il avait souvent eu le soutien de ses professeurs évidemment, mais ces derniers n'avaient pas pu le protéger de tout.

Les deux autres garçons étaient, eux aussi, très intelligent.

Ils étaient eux aussi orphelins. Ils avaient beaucoup de points communs et Lawliet trouvait, dans les heures de cours, un environnement très stimulant et intéressant. Il pouvait avoir le loisir de poser autant de questions qu'il le souhaitait et d'y répondre presque instantanément lui-même, sans être jugé ou traité d'autiste.

Il savait bien que ce n'était pas un gros mot, mais on lui avait fait des dizaines de tests et il ne l'était pas, il l'avait déjà expliqué aux enfants de l'école, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de continuer à l'appeler comme ça.

Ici, il était bien, et tous les enfants comme lui, seraient bien.

Ils étaient en sécurité ici.

Ses pensées s'évaporèrent lorsqu'il vit le dernier abricot, patauger dans le plat, comme si il voulait lui faire de grands signes, lui dire de ne pas l'oublier, de le manger lui aussi !

Il se saisit de sa fourchette et avança pour piquer le fruit et le ramener dans son assiette, mais une autre fourchette percuta la sienne.

Surpris il tourna la tête vers la rousse près de lui.

Elle le regardait, aussi surprise que lui, et mal à l'aise, elle retira vivement sa fourchette en murmurant une excuse.

Il haussa un sourcil, et analysa le contenu de son assiette, il avait en tout cinq abricots entiers, dans l'assiette de Sereine, une seule moitié d'abricot noyée dans un trop plein de jus. Certainement servi par Céleste, se dit-il. La gouvernante avait pour habitude de leur servir toujours trop de quelque chose, en général de légumes et de sauce. Bizarrement elle oubliait de leur mettre trop de chocolat sur une crêpes aussi.

Son regard se posa sur l'abricot restant, il semblait appétissant, bien plus que les cinq qu'il avait déjà, il en salivait d'avance, mais, au dernier moment, il le posa dans l'assiette de la petite fille.

_ Savoure le, recommanda-t-il timidement.

Elle fronça les sourcils, l'habitude qu'on s'occupe d'elle s'était enfui de son être depuis longtemps. A la maison c'était elle, qui prenait soin des autres, surtout de son petit frère. Cédric n'était pas comme elle, et bien qu'elle n'ait encore rien vécu de palpitant aux côtés de ces trois garçons, elle se sentait étrangement bien, comme si on voulait d'elle. Qu'on se souciait de ce qu'elle ressentait, de ce qu'elle voulait.

Monsieur Wammy avait même dit qu'ils feraient ce qu'elle voudrait le dimanche prochain.

Lançant un regard en biais à l'homme, elle se demanda si elle allait réellement passait seulement quelques jours ici, si elle reverrait son frère et son père. Elle était moins triste que ce à quoi elle s'attendait, elle ne ressentait d'ailleurs aucune tristesse du tout, seulement un peu d'inquiétude vis à vis de son frère, il avait besoin d'elle, il ne savait pas se débrouiller seul...

Le repas se termina sur les applaudissements de Beyond, qui s'était goinfré de la tarte aux fraises pour dessert.

Il avait tellement l'air heureux lorsqu'il en mangeait que Sereine lui laissa sa part et laissa l'autre à Lawliet, Alonzo avait l'air de moins aimé. Il y avait deux parts par enfants, mais elle n'était pas du genre à prendre un dessert.

Lorsqu'elle autorisa Beyond à prendre une de ses parts, le temps s'arrêta presque. De nouveau, tout le monde l'avait regardé.

_ Tu es sûr ? Avait demandé Céleste, ne te laisse pas avoir, il en mange bien assez.

Hochant la tête, elle avait déposé elle-même les part dans les assiettes des deux garçons.

_ Désolé j'ai que deux parts, avait-elle dit à Alonzo.

_ J'aime pas ça.

Beyond et Lawliet se ruèrent alors en même temps sur les parts du petit garçon, se battant presque au passage. Elle fronça les sourcils au comportement des deux et Beyond lui adressa un sourire vainqueur.

_ Je t'avais prévenu, lamenta la gouvernante en débarrassant son assiette.

Elle avait la nette impression de s'être fait avoir, elle se tourna vers Lawliet qui n'osait pas la regarder. Les deux avaient visiblement l'air d'expert quand il s'agissait d'avoir double ration de dessert.

* * *

Une fois son tout nouveau pyjama rose enfilé, elle sortit de la salle de bains, les chambres étaient au troisième étage, il y avait de la moquette partout. Couloirs et chambres. A cet étage il n'y avait que des chambres, celles des enfants au nombre de quatre, et trois pour les adultes.

Le coucher se faisait au plus tard à dix heures, et chacun avait sa propre chambre, la sienne était spacieuse, avec une grande fenêtre dotée d'un rebord à l'intérieur, un grand lit aux draps blancs, propres, une commode, et une penderie. Il n'y avait pas de bureau, les devoirs se faisaient dans la bibliothèque ou dans la salle informatique, histoire de laisser aux enfants un espace reposant, paisible.

Elle se retourna pour fermer la porte mais sursauta en découvrant les trois garçons devant sa porte.

Lawliet était tout devant, se mordant l'ongle du pouce, tandis que les deux autres restaient en retrait derrière lui.

Tous les trois avaient l'air de chouettes, ou de poissons avec leurs grands yeux fixes. Un peu vexé de s'être fait ainsi surprendre, elle croisa les bras.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Rien. Répondit Lawliet.

_ On voulait juste te dire bonne nuit, expliqua Alonzo.

_ Et te souhaiter de beaux cauchemars, ah ! Ajouta Beyond en riant.

_ Bonne nuit à vous aussi...

Elle avança d'un pas pour atteindre la porte, et les trois garçons reculèrent d'un même mouvement d'un pas également. Tous les trois serrés les uns contre les autres, la tête d'Alonzo émergeait à droite et Beyond à gauche.

_ Les garçons... Bon dieu, mais vous allez la laisser tranquille, oui ?

Ils ne réagirent pas, et continuèrent d'observer la rousse.

_ Aller vous coucher, ordonna Céleste.

Ils s'exécutèrent, sous le regard moqueur de la petite fille.

_ Bien ! Je viens vous border tout de suite, fit-elle un peu brusquement.

_ Haha, pas la peine, rit Beyond.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, chaque nouvel événement monopolise leurs attentions pendant quelques heures.

Sereine lui sourit, un peu rassuré par cette information.

Céleste entra dans sa chambre pour aller lui fermer les volets.

_ J'espère que la chambre te plaît, c'est un peu vide, mais tu as le droit de la décorer comme tu veux.

_ Je dormais avec mon frère...

La gouvernante, les mains sur les hanches, la regarda un moment, ne sachant même pas déchiffrer cette phrase, était-elle triste ? Elle n'en avait pas l'air. Était-elle inquiète ? Elle n'en avait pas l'air. Avait-elle peur ? Elle n'en avait pas l'air.

Cette petite fille avait l'air indifférente à son environnement, à sa situation. Elle semblait déjà s'adapter.

Elle avait l'air distante, malgré sa prise de parole volontaire.

_ Tu sais, ici, vous devez vous soutenir, vous aider... les garçons sont un peu impolis et maladroits mais si tu as besoin de compagnie, ils seront ravis de passer un moment avec toi.

_ Mmh...

Céleste lui caressa tendrement la tête, et sortit de la chambre.

Enfin seule, rien ne changea, elle resta debout au milieu de sa chambre. Elle soupira, et analysa, enfin, calmement sa situation.

Monsieur Wammy venait de la sortir de la misère, pour quelques jours disaient-ils, mais elle sentait qu'elle resterait ici, qu'elle grandirait ici. Un sentiment de reconnaissance immense l'envahi. C'était le fait numéro un.

Fait numéro deux : Elle vivait désormais avec trois garçons, un peu bizarre, mais qui avaient l'air plutôt rigolos et gentils.

Fait numéro trois : Son nouveau cadre de vie lui plaisait. Un grand manoir, richement décoré, une grande chambre rien que pour elle, des amis, une gouvernante, et le seul qui buvait de l'alcool c'était le directeur, et il ne buvait qu'un seul verre.

L'ambiance était chaude, calme, réconfortante, entre ces murs elle se sentait soutenue, et importante.

Elle avait enfin l'impression d'avoir un avenir, de pouvoir faire ce qu'elle veut sans être jugé ou frappé.

Sa bonne humeur s'évapora légèrement, quand elle pensa qu'il y avait une chance pour que son père revienne la chercher. Et elle s'inquiétait pour son frère, il ne savait pas se débrouiller seul, il n'arrivait pas à se canaliser... Son père ne lui ferait jamais de mal, il ne les frappait pas, il était brusque et criait beaucoup, mais jamais il ne pourrait lever la main sur eux.

Le regard fixé sur le sol, elle se dirigea lentement vers son lit, mordant ses lèvres, elle espérait que tout irait bien, que sa vie continuerait de s'améliorer.

Un gros cou frappa la porte menant à la chambre d'un des garçons, elle s'ouvrit dévoilant Alonzo accroché dessus par son pyjama, l'air ennuyé. Beyond apparût, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres.

_ Oups, désolé !

Et il ferma la porte.

* * *

_1987._

Les orphelins ne bénéficiaient pas de vacances. Jamais. Ni l'hiver, ni l'été. Mais il leur arrivaient assez souvent d'avoir le droit à de grands week-ends, pouvant aller jusqu'à quatre jours de repos. Mais il fallait toujours qu'ils soient occupés, stimulés, car l'ennui les poussait à dormir souvent tout le long de leurs congés.

Monsieur Wammy et Céleste, ne trouvant pas ce comportement des plus sains, avaient transformé une pièce du rez de chausser, en salle de jeu.

Cette salle disposait d'un grand canapé, d'un tapis, plusieurs tables et des étagères remplis de jeux de société et de DVD, ainsi que quelques jouets au potentiel intéressant.

Les orphelins se levaient tous, aux environs de six heures. Céleste trouvait d'ailleurs qu'ils étaient les enfants les moins dormeurs du monde, une énergie, plus ou moins calme, mais toujours débordante les faisaient se lever de bon matin. Même les jours de repos, et si jamais ils se fatiguaient trop, la sieste était un bon remède, ainsi qu'une après midi, dans une chambre à regarder un film Disney.

Ce matin là, les quatre enfants se levèrent avec encore plus d'excitation que d'ordinaire, sûrement un des effets que le beau temps avait sur eux. Beyond s'amusait à courir après Alonzo qui, pour une fois, avait l'air de trouver ça amusant, tandis que Lawliet, mangeait le plus de pancakes possible, Sereine essayant de le distraire en le chatouillant, mais en vain.

Devant tant d'agitation, Céleste avait décidé qu'ils viendraient avec elle, en ville pour faire les courses, dans l'après-midi.

Alors que l'heure approchait et qu'elle se défaisait de son tablier de travail blanc en remettant de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, elle commençait à penser que son idée n'était pas si bonne, elle avait déjà eu du mal le jour où Beyond avait voulu l'accompagner.

Mais ce qui était dit était dit, elle réussirait à tenir ces quatre enfants, elle n'était pas gouvernante pour rien, elle avait de l'autorité...

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de jeux, derrière la porte, la musique était forte.

Elle avait peur d'entrer et de découvrir, la salle complètement dévastée avec quatre monstres courant dans tous les sens.

Elle avait essayé de prévenir cette situation, en leur servant un repas très copieux, dans l'espoir que leurs digestions les fatigues... Mais comment fatiguer autrement quatre enfants de huit ans ?

Arrivée devant la porte, elle inspira un grand cou et ouvrit.

_It's rainning men !_

_Hallelujah !_

_It's rainning men !_

La chanson, iconique, des Weather girls, était devenu la chanson préférée de Sereine depuis peu.

Mise à part la musique, qui était à un volume assourdissant, la pièce était en bon état. Alonzo jouait au domino, tandis que Lawliet, assis par terre, observait en se mordant l'index, Sereine et Beyond qui dansaient sur le canapé. Les longs cheveux roux de la petite fille volaient dans tous les sens, les deux enfants se tenaient par la main et chantaient parfois fort les paroles du refrain.

Céleste souffla, le cou de la digestion était apparemment un échec.

_It's rainning men_

_Yeah !_

* * *

Le trajet en voiture durait en général une demi heure, les courses se faisaient toujours au marché, Céleste mettait un point d'honneur à servir à ses enfants les produits les plus frais possible.

Sereine avait réussi à convaincre George de mettre la musique toujours plus forte, ça ne lui déplaisait pas, George était jeune, à trente ans, cela faisait déjà presque dix ans qu'il était le chauffeur personnel de monsieur Wammy. L'ambiance au manoir était calme, un peu moins depuis que Quillish avait décidé de s'occuper de petits sur-doués, mais on était loin des fêtes qu'un jeune homme pouvait avoir envie de faire.

La petite fille n'avait pas eu à insister longtemps pour que la musique envahisse toute la voiture, Beyond et elle chantaient, encore une fois à tue-tête et Lawliet jouait avec une mèche de la petite fille, un petit sourire sur le visage. Alonzo lui, les regardait en agitant les jambes, souriant aussi.

Dans l'habitacle Céleste se sentait seule, la musique était bien trop forte et pas tellement à son goût, ces chansons modernes, américaines et françaises, avaient le don de la mettre de mauvaise humeur.

A son époque, en Italie, le swing et surtout Dalida, comment aimer des jeunes folles comme Madonna après avoir connu Dalida ?

Aussi son soulagement fût grand lorsque George coupa le moteur, elle souffla et sortit de la voiture suivit des quatre.

Leurs visages s'illuminèrent davantage en découvrant les rues pleines de stands de toutes sortes, des fruits, des légumes, mais aussi des vêtements, des animaux de la vaisselle... Cela suffisait pour que les quatre sur-doués, soient enchantés.

George s'appuya contre la voiture et alluma une cigarette.

_ Nous en avons pour une heure maximum, déclara la gouvernante.

Habitué à la conduire au marché, il hocha la tête et adressa un clin d'œil aux enfants.

_ Bien, faites attention surtout, et ne vous éloignez pas trop, vous avez une montre ?

Beyond montra bien haut son poignet décoré par une vieille montre trop grande.

Céleste leur faisait confiance, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils sortaient du manoir bien sûr, le marché n'était pas bien grand et ils avaient le sens de l'orientation.

Les quatre amis marchaient à pas rapide, déambulant entre les stands, ils s'arrêtaient quelques fois pour mieux observer les produits.

_ Regardez ! Cria Beyond tout excité.

Il pointa du doigt un grand stand de bonbons et ils s'y dirigèrent en courant.

Alonzo, plus petit que les autres, devaient sautiller pour mieux voir l'étalage de sucreries.

Hypnotisé, Lawliet en salivait presque, son côté capricieux envisageait même d'en piquer quelques uns. Sereine utilisait son épaule pour s'appuyer et s'équilibrer alors qu'elle se tenait sur la pointe des pieds, il se tourna vers elle, les pupilles plus dilaté que jamais.

_ Dit, elle t'as donné de l'argent ?

_ Non... de toute façon jamais elle nous autoriserait à acheter des bonbons.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Intervint Beyond, la tête apparaissant de derrière Lawliet.

Il se tourna vers le garçon, ses yeux rouges, encore plus brillants avec le soleil.

_ Si tu en veux, sers-toi.

_ Non, c'est du vol...

_ On a pas d'argent, et puis c'est que des bonbons, tu les piques quand il ne regarde pas, tu les manges et personne ne le saura.

Le petit garçon sembla réfléchir un instant, sous le regard consterné de la petite fille.

Les bras croisés, elle tapait du pied, Alonzo se cachant presque derrière dans l'espoir qu'on ne lui demande pas son avis.

_ Aller, insista Beyond, regarde il a le dos tourné...

_ Si tu fais ça, t'es plus mon ami, répliqua -t-elle.

La menace fit reprendre raison au garçon et il secoua la tête.

_ Non, je ne le ferais pas...

_ Pff, tapette...

Ils repartirent visiter le marché, Beyond attrapa une poignée de bonbons et les avala aussitôt les autres éloignés.

La petite fille remarqua, quelques regards se poser sur eux, parfois étonnés, parfois durs. Ses trois amis ne semblaient pas s'en inquiéter.

_ Pourquoi ils nous regardent comme ça ?

_ Parce qu'on est orphelins, répondit Alonzo.

_ Arrêtes...

_ C'est vrai, insista Lawliet, certaines personnes trouvent les agissements de Quillish plutôt louche, ils ne savent pas ce qu'il se passe chez lui, ni d'où nous venons, alors ils se méfient.

Elle fronça les sourcils, essayant d'ignorer les regards des adultes.

En passant devant une pâtisserie, Sereine remarqua deux jeunes garçons, un sentiment d'appréhension l'envahi lorsqu'ils passèrent devant eux. Les yeux des garçons les suivaient mais elle espérait, qu'il ne se passerait rien.

_ Hey, r'gardez c'est les bâtards.

Beyond et Lawliet s'arrêtèrent, elle leur lança un regard suppliant, elle aurait voulu pouvoir les ignorer, mais cette insulte en particulier, blessait toujours ses deux amis.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

_ Ne me regarde pas toi, avec tes yeux rouges ! Sale monstre !

_ Te rends-tu compte de l'immaturité dont tu fais preuve ? Intervient Lawliet.

_ Pff tu parles comme les grands, tu crois nous faire peur ? Grogna un autre garçon.

Les garçons, étaient en tout point différents des orphelins, grands, blonds, le teint bronzé par le soleil, ils portaient un uniforme scolaire.

Alonzo se lamenta à la petite fille, qu'à chaque fois qu'ils les croisaient ils se faisaient insulter.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu dis toi, le fantôme ?

_ Hey, fit Sereine, laisse le il t'a rien fais.

_ Ah ? Vous avez une copine maintenant ? Tes parents t'ont abandonné ? Ils ont eu raison.

_ Steven Carrow, il me semble que ton père est passé aux infos nan ? Il va aller en prison.

Steven Carrow junior se tourna vers Beyond, le garçon le regardait, ses yeux de monstres brillaient de défis.

_ D'où tu connais mon nom toi ?

_ C'est marqué sur ta face.

_ T'a pas le droit de parler de mon père, au moins le mien il est vivant...

_ Ouais, où ils sont vos parents à vous ?

_ Ils sont mort, bande de bâtards. Acheva Steven.

Sans prévenir, Beyond se jeta sur lui et le rua de cou.

Le deuxième petit blond, lui, poussa Lawliet.

Le sur-doué, ne réagis pas tout de suite, les yeux rougis par les larmes, la rousse le prit par les épaules.

_ Viens on s'en vas...

Mais il ne l'avait pas entendu, et, pour une fois, il suivit Beyond et fit tomber le petit garçon. Très vite les deux orphelins avaient le dessus, Lawliet s'acharnait à donner des cous de pieds tandis que l'autre essayait d'assommer l'enfant en lui cognant la tête contre le sol.

Le garçon aux yeux rouge prit sa montre, la fit glisser sur son point et frappa son adversaire, il leva les yeux vers ses deux amis qui pleuraient.

_ On se laisse pas faire, fit-il en attrapant sa victime par les cheveux, si quelqu'un nous emmerde on le frappe ! Ils le méritent.

Les passants commencèrent à s'inquiéter et trois hommes virent séparer les enfants, un prit Beyond par le t-shirt, un autre s'occupa de faire reculer Lawliet qui étranglait le petit garçon, et le troisième les aida à se relever.

_ Calmez-vous messieurs, on ne se bat pas comme ça !

_ C'est eux qui ont commencé, pleura Steven.

_ Tapette ! Fit Beyond, toujours retenu par son t-shirt.

_ Ta gueule ! Cria le blond en essayant de se jeter sur lui.

_ Arrêtez ! Où sont vos parents ?

L'homme se tourna vers la petite fille et remarqua, sur sa veste, un petit badge : Wammy's House.

Il se mordit la langue lorsqu'il comprit qu'il avait affaire aux orphelins et sa prise sur Beyond se radoucit.

_ Ne touchez pas à ces enfants, cria Céleste en bousculant quelques passants.

_ Madame, vos deux garçons ont déclenché une bagarre...

_ Ah bon ? Avez-vous une preuve de ce que vous avancez ?

Ils étaient entrain de frapper ces pauvres petits...

_ Chien qui abois, ne mord pas... Beyond tu le sais...

Le garçon fit un grand sourire à la gouvernante en hochant la tête. Céleste était d'avis qu'il fallait toujours se défendre lorsqu'on vous insulte ou vous attaque, nul doute que Beyond avait attaqué, cependant elle voyait mal Lawliet frapper le premier... Par ce proverbe elle sermonnait Beyond, mais cela n'irait pas plus loin, ils ne seraient pas punis.

_ De toute façon nous rentrons !

Dans la voiture alors que Beyond criait son exploit, en déclarant qu'il avait gagné, Lawliet avait pris place sur les genoux de la gouvernante, quelques grosses larmes coulaient sur son visage. Céleste, d'habitude un peu rustre et brusque, berçait le petit garçon contre elle, lui frottant énergiquement le dos et les bras dans des gestes réconfortants. Sereine le regardait, il avait l'air très triste, et en colère, ses lèvres tremblaient, il était prostré, les mains contre sa poitrine, il regardait dans le vide.

Le reste de la journée se passa très calmement, Beyond et Alonzo étaient montés faire une sieste. Le garçon aux yeux rouges n'avait pas l'air si perturbé que ça, ni par les insultes, ni par la bagarre qui s'ensuivit, il avait vite retrouvé le sourire et semblait de bonne humeur, bien que plus posé que d'ordinaire. Il n'avait pas taquiné Alonzo et avait même regardé un film d'animation avec lui.

Quillish avait tout de suite pris en charge Lawliet. Le petit garçon n'avait pas voulu prendre de goûté, il n'avait pas voulu lire, ou jouer de tout l'après midi,Quillish avait alors consentit à ce qu'il reste près de lui, dans son bureau.

Sereine avait, de ce fait, passé plusieurs heures toute seule, elle avait fouillé dans la salle de jeu, avait fait plusieurs puzzles, puis par ennui, avait tout nettoyé.

Ce n'est que le soir, au dîner que Lawliet réapparut, il s'était installé à table, à côté de la petite fille, mais ne l'avait pas regardé, n'avait pas sourit ou même bouger une seule fois.

Il n'avait rien mangé, ni la purée de patate douce, ni la tarte au citron et chocolat. Ses yeux d'habitude si grand ouvert, curieux, avaient l'air éteint.

Il partit se coucher aussitôt que Céleste lui donna la permission.

Les jours de congé, les enfants avaient le droit de se coucher plus tard, mais aujourd'hui ils y allèrent sans rechigner, à dix heures.

Céleste, fermait les volets et commença à border Sereine.

_ Tu crois qu'il dort ?

_ Oh, tu sais il n'a jamais vraiment dormi, il est seulement très triste...

_ À cause des garçons au marché... Ils ont parlé de ses parents, ils nous ont traités de bâtards... C'est pour ça que Beyond s'est battu.

_ Je sais bien, soupira-t-elle.

_ Ses parents sont mort ?

_ Oui... ils ont eu un accident de voiture, il y a deux ans...

_ Beyond et Alonzo...

_ Alonzo n'a jamais connu ses parents, il est née sous X, et directement placé en orphelinats... Et Beyond, c'est compliqué...

Céleste embrassa le front de la petite fille, éteignit les lumières et alla dans les chambres d'à côté.

Malgré le noir, quasi-total de sa chambre, Sereine n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle s'inquiétait pour son ami, jamais ils n'avaient parlé de leur vie avant d'arriver à l'orphelinat. Avant que Monsieur Wammy ne les sauve.

Elle somnola tout de même, jusqu'à ce que des gémissements de terreur ne la tirent de son sommeil léger. Les volets bougeaient furieusement, grinçant sombrement contre les fenêtres. Le vent soufflait, s'engouffrait dans les cheminées sifflant bruyamment.

Le cœur de la petite fille de serra, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la chambre correspondant avec la sienne.

Celle de Lawliet.

La chambre de son ami était aussi sombre que la sienne, malgré ça, sa mémoire photographique lui permettait de se déplacer aisément sans se prendre de meuble, ni les pieds dans les tapis.

Arrivée devant le lit du petit garçon, elle alluma la lampe de chevet, dos à elle, il se retourna tout en se terrant sous sa couette, l'air effrayé.

_ Tu as fais un cauchemar ?

Doucement ses pupilles se dilatèrent, jusqu'à revenir à une taille normale pour lui. Les yeux presque noirs.

Il sortit de sous ses draps.

_ Non, murmura-t-il un peu honteux.

_ Tu as peur de l'orage ?

_ J'aime pas ça.

_ Tu es très triste...

Il ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine en hochant la tête.

Sereine monta sur le lit et s'assit en face de lui. Ils s'observèrent un moment.

_ Tu penses à tes parents ?

_ Tu en as toi ?

_ J'ai mon père... et un frère.

_ Alors... pourquoi il t'a amené ici ?

_ J'ai gagné un concours, et, mon père m'a mise dehors... Je devais juste venir prendre des cours ici, et rentrer le week-end.

Il fronça les sourcils.

_ Mais... pourquoi t'a- t-il mise à la porte ?

Elle haussa les épaules en déviant le regard.

_ Tu sais, il est alcoolique... je suis mieux ici...

_ Ils ne te manquent pas ?

_ Mon frère un petit peu, mais il est pas aussi intelligent que vous... il ne comprendrait rien à nos cours.

_ Moi ils me manquent...

Sereine se colla contre lui et l'enlaça, il n'y répondit pas tout de suite, le petit corps de son amie était tout chaud comparé au sien, ses cheveux sentaient bon, elle était douce. Que ressentait-elle quand elle l'enlaçait ainsi ? Le trouvait-elle froid ? Dure ? Sentait-elle l'odeur de la mort sur lui ?

Apparemment non, car elle le serra plus fort.

_ Moi je ne te quitterai jamais...

Lentement il l'entoura de ses petits bras et se laissa aller contre elle.

Ils s'endormirent ensemble, les pieds froids du petit garçon serré contre ceux de son amie, personne ne l'avait jamais consolé. Plusieurs fois il avait profité du néant de la nuit pour pleurer, pour que personne ne le sache, mais cette nuit là, il était content que quelqu'un soit venue.

* * *

**Et voilà **

**Le prologue numéro 2 portera sur nos petits successeurs préférés !**

**Encore pardon pour les fautes et... Ouais dites moi ce que vous en pensez **

**Bisouuuuuu**


	2. Prologue II

**WAMMY'S BABYS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

C'était un matin normal, le vent glacial, typique d'hiver, soufflait sur tout le pays, en ce Janvier 1996. La neige recouvrait tout ce qui n'avait pas était protégé, les rues piétonnes étaient glissantes, mais les routes restaient praticables, après tout le pays avait l'habitude, ce grand pays, très grand aux yeux du petit garçon qui n'y habitait que depuis quelques mois.

Il n'avait pas peur de froid, il n'avait pas peur des voyages, aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'était jamais restait plus d'un an dans un pays.

De ce fait, il n'allait pas à l'école, il n'avait jamais mit les pieds dans une crèche, ni dans une maternelle, mais à l'âge où il devait entrer en cours préparatoire, le petit garçon parlait déjà plusieurs langues, il savait écrire, lire, et s'exprimait très bien.

Il n'avait pas appris tout seul bien sûr, sa mère était chercheuse en astrochimie, et son père un grand historien, dans un cadre familiale tel que celui-ci, plus qu'aimant, et évoluant dans un monde où l'intelligence est respecté et apprécié, le petit garçon n'eut aucun mal à développer très tôt de grandes compétences.

Un QI supérieur à la moyenne, 130 du haut de ses cinq ans. Cela n'avait pas échappé à ses parents. Sa mère sentit chez lui, déjà à six mois, qu'il était exceptionnel, un surdoué comme ils disent, à deux ans le petit garçon maîtrisait parfaitement la parole, conjuguant les verbes, créant des phrases précises au vocabulaire riche.

Lorsque le père River réalisa que leur fils était doté d'une intelligence supérieur, et que sa femme semblait décidé à ne pas vouloir s'en séparer, pas même pour une heure de crèche, il prit la décision de faire le tour du monde. Un rêve de jeunesse que Noémie et Peter River avaient en commun depuis des années. Le petit Nate River ne fut pas en reste, et il quitta sa Hongrie natale à un an, puis il vécut en Allemagne, en Espagne, et en France.

Ce matin là, mardi 8 janvier 1996, il se promenait, main dans la main avec ses parents, dans les rues enneigées de Moscou. Toute petite silhouette, emmitouflé dans une grosse doudoune, une épaisse écharpe de laine et un bonnet chaud, il refusait d'être porté, mais s'accrochait fermement à la main gantée de sa mère, qui se tenait à sa droite.

Alors que son pieds patina sur une plaque de verglas, une main rassurante appuya sur son dos, l'empêchant de glisser complètement et l'aidant à venir à bout de cette minuscule patinoire.

Il leva ses grand yeux reconnaissants vers son héro, son père, avec son épaisse chevelure brune et sa grosse barbe qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage, il était beau et intelligent, et Nate ne rêvait que d'une chose : lui ressemblait.

Une voix haut perchée et excitée perturba la bulle d'amour silencieuse qui l'entourait, il tourna la tête vers sa mère qui souriait poliment à la jeune femme, maquillée comme un camion volé, qui la complimentait en russe sur la couleur de ses cheveux. Le petit garçon observa un instant la longue chevelure parfaitement blanche que sa mère avait tressé, il aurait pu rougir tellement il la trouvait belle, sa mère était parfaite, c'était une déesse, une divinité qu'il servirait toute sa vie, qu'il aimerait plus que tout, et qu'il rendrait fière.

La petite famille continua sa route, jusqu'à un petit café dont la façade fatigué, aux couleurs pâles d'un autre temps, et la mini terrasse étaient cachés dans un manteau de neige. Ils passèrent sans même jeter un œil au tableau du menu, et entrèrent dans l'établissement. Nate soupira de soulagement, à l'intérieur c'était comme un autre monde, des tapis aux couleurs chaudes, une douce luminosité, un feu de cheminé, des fauteuils confortables et des tables en bois, tout était fait pour réchauffer le cœur des gens. Comme tous les jours, la patronne les accueillit, non sans s'étonner poliment que l'enfant ne soit pas à l'école, un reproche déguisé, dont la famille n'avait que faire. Elle les accompagna jusqu'à leurs table habituelle, prêt de la fenêtre, au fond de la salle, et proche de la cheminé. Nate entreprit d'enlever sa couche de vêtement devenu superflus.

La patronne le regarda faire, tous les jours, ce petit l'étonnait, il était très intelligent, mais également plus bizarre que n'importe quel autre enfant, il faisait les choses tous seul, toujours, comme si il devait prouver qu'il en était capable. Plus à l'aise, sans sa grosse doudoune, il prit place à côté de sa mère.

_ Что это будет ? ( ce seras quoi ? )

_ шоколад, два зеленых чаи, с блинчиками, пожалуйста, Demanda Peter. ( Un chocolat, deux thés verts et des blintchiki, s'il vous plaît. )

_ И пожалуйста пирокики ! ( et des priojki, s'il vous plaît ! ) intervint Nate.

La patronne hocha la tête, amusée et encore surprise qu'il sache autant de mot en russe. Elle partit s'occuper de sa commande, non sans avoir pincé la joue du petit garçon qui était déjà bien douloureuse avec le froid. Peter observa son fils, qui s'évertuait à plier sa serviette de table, une chose le perturbait, et tout les jours il se posait la même question : N'était-ce pas sous-exploiter le potentiel de son enfant de ne pas l'envoyer à l'école ? Bon nombre d'écoles étaient spécialisées dans la formation et le développement des enfants surdoués. Il savait d'avance la réponse de sa femme, « le voyage est la meilleure formation. » Elle n'avait pas tord, peu d'enfant sont bilingue, et Nate parlait déjà Allemand sa langue natale, espagnole, français, et anglais, le russe n'avait pas l'air plus compliqué pour lui et dans quelques mois il le parlerait couramment. Son cerveau était une véritable éponge, et retenait tout. Seulement voilà, beaucoup d'organismes de protection de l'enfant ainsi que des assistantes sociale, le harcelaient pour que son fils aille à l'école, et beaucoup d'établissements privés le contactaient, lui assurant un accroissement de QI de cinquante pourcent par an, Nate pouvait faire bien plus.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

La vois clair de sa femme le sortit de sa réflexion, ils ne s'étaient jamais rien caché et cette problématique n'était pas une exception.

_ J'ai reçus un mail intéressant ce matin, un établissement appelé la Wammy's House à Londres, le programme qu'ils proposent me paraît bien adapté pour Nate.

A l'entente de son nom, le petit garçon leva les yeux, s'intéressant alors physiquement à la conversation. Peter vit le visage de sa femme se fermer, ce sujet l'irritait au plus haut point, elle était catégorique, elle ne confierait jamais son fils à qui que ce soit.

_ Et c'est quoi comme établissement ? Demanda le petit garçon.

_ Un orphelinat, mais nous pourront aller te chercher les week-ends et pendant les vacances tu seras avec nous.

_ J'espère que tu plaisantes, tu veux envoyer mon fils dans un orphelinat ?

_ Ce serait plus comme..

_ Une pension, j'ai compris. Coupa-t-elle excédée.

Elle aimait Peter de tout son cœur, mais elle aimait son fils encore plus, elle savait qu'elle le gâtait trop, qu'elle l'aimait trop. Pendant plus de deux mois, personne avait put approcher son bébé, elle avait gardé le nourrisson prêt d'elle, durant des semaines elle n'était pas sortit, allant jusqu'à dormir avec lui, Peter lui même n'avait eut le droit de prendre Nate que lorsque celui-ci eut trois mois. C'était plus fort qu'elle, une détermination maternelle sur la-quelle elle n'avait pas d'emprise. Nate resterait avec eux, ce n'était pas négociable.

_ Cheri, tu veux aller en pension ?

_ Ça voudrais dire que je dormirais là-bas vingt-cinq jours par mois ?

_ Oui. Il prit le temps de réfléchir quelques secondes, durant les quelles il regarda dans le vide, puis secoua la tête.

_ Non.

_ Tu vois !

_ Nate.

Le garçon leva de nouveau les yeux de sa sculpture en papier.

_ Tu aimes apprendre, n'est-ce pas ? Cette fois-ci, il hocha la tête.

_ Ce n'est pas pour me débarrasser de toi que je fais ça, là-bas tu auras des professeurs, ils m'ont envoyer le profil d'un jeune homme exceptionnellement brillant, le projet serait de te faire devenir plus intelligent.

Il prit le temps de réfléchir de nouveau, cela impliquerait : d'être dans un nouvel environnement, d'être seul et apparemment en concurrence avec les autres, avoir des professeurs, donc être en contacte quotidien avec des gens qu'il ne connaît pas. Nate était intelligent, mais il restait un enfant, la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était rester prêt de sa mère.

_ Je ne veux, vraiment pas y aller.

Le petit air désolé sur son visage fit fondre la jeune maman, qui passa une mains affectueuse dans ses cheveux.

_ Tu n'iras mon ange, papa exposait seulement une hypothèse.

Le refus de son fils ne l'affecta pas plus que ça, après tout vu son potentiel il pouvait apprendre partout. Et puis l'idée d'envoyer son fils dans un établissement connu officiellement comme un orphelinat le mettait mal à l'aise. L'idée lui sortit complètement de l'esprit lorsque Nate se jeta sur son chocolat chaud avec de grands yeux gourmands et en exprimant un « спасиб » ( merci ) parfait. La patronne lui donna un sucre d'orge en lui pinçant de nouveau la joue. La main soutenant son menton, Noémie regardait son petit garçon mangeait avec appétit les petites crêpes qu'ils avaient commandé. Un sourire attendris sur le visage, le même que tout les jours, toujours ce même sourire lorsque Nate faisait quelque chose, ou ouvrait la bouche. C'est à peine si elle remarqua son mari se lever pour prendre la direction des toilettes, elle prit sa serviette, consciente que son garçon ne voudrait jamais démolir sa sculpture, et lui essuya les joues, couverte de chocolat.

_ Merci ! Sourit-il.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le colla contre elle, Nate était un petit garçon brillant, gentil, volontaire et polis, un ange, avec sa peau pâle, ses cheveux blancs et ses yeux clairs, il ne lui manquait que les ailes. Elle n'avait pas de projet pour lui, pas d'attente, elle voulait seulement qu'il grandisse, qu'il soit libre, et surtout prêt d'elle. Le reste elle s'en fichait, lorsqu'il était là, elle oublier tout, c'était effrayant quelque fois de voir à quel point il pouvait éclipser Peter dans son cœur. Nate accepta l'étreinte avec un plaisir non dissimulé, se blottissant le plus possible contre la femme la plus importante du monde. Il sentait d'agréable sensation quand elle faisait ça, des petits vol de papillons dans le ventre, de la chaleur dans sa poitrine. Non, jamais il ne voudrait abandonner ça, il n'irait jamais dans aucune pension, ni à l'école, ni dans une université. Jamais, jamais, il ne quittera sa déesse. Peter appuya sur le bouton et l'appareil prit la photo, avec un sourire émut, il prit plusieurs cliché de ses deux bonheurs, se faisant la promesse de les développer dans la semaine.

* * *

Le Bronx était un quartier extrêmement bruyant, sur-peuplé, sale, c'était un endroit où même la justice se faisait corrompre. L'air était pollué, les klaxonnes servaient de réveilles matins, les rats faisaient peur aux chats, se battaient régulièrement sur les trottoirs, et les plus jolies femmes étaient prostituées.

Dans ce chaos environnent, il y avait un vieil immeuble, à l'angle de la rue principale, la façade défraîchit, les poubelles débordantes, ce bâtiment avait connu la guerre.

Dans cet immeuble de plus de cinquante ans, il y avait un appartements qui portait le numéro vingt. Un appartement miteux au deuxième étage, dont la moquette était brûlé et troué par endroit, les murs pleins de moisissures, des trous derrière le papier peint qui se décollait, pas de chauffage ou de climatisation. Le canapé en mauvais velours rose usé était souvent utilisé comme cendrier, le vieux poste de télévision était toujours allumé et grésillait la plupart du temps. Le salon n'était composé que de ça, un vieux canapé, une vieille télé et une vielle chaise en bois comme deuxième fauteuil.

Installé dans le sofa, un jeune homme, d'une trentaine d'année, arborait un air las, son épaisse chevelure noir était en désordre et ses yeux, enfoncés dans son visage et rougis par l'alcool et la drogue. Sa femme sortit de la cuisine et s'installa à son tour, elle ne portait que son peignoir en tissus et des chaussons, la cigarette à la bouche elle apportait deux canettes de bière. L'homme n'adressa pas un regard, ni un mot à la jeune femme et but une bonne moitié de sa canette. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un paquet de cigarette, il prit la dernière et l'alluma.

_ Hey mec... va nous chercher des clopes !

Accoudé à la fenêtre, le petit garçon aux cheveux blonds observait, de ses yeux bleus, une bagarre d'ivrognes sur le trottoirs en bas de son immeuble.

_ Oh ! Petite merde, j'te parle !

_ Ne lui parles pas comme ça...

_ Ta gueule.

Nullement choqué ou dérangé par la situation, le petit garçon se tourna vers le couple.

_ Donnes moi du frique, exigea-t-il.

L'homme lui lança un regard noir en fouillant dans ses poches.

_ Tu me ramène la monnaie.

Le garçon lui lança un sourire sarcastique, qu'il effaça immédiatement, et il quitta l'appartement.

_ Pff, je comprend pas pourquoi on se fait chier avec cette ordure.

Le garçon descendit presque joyeusement les escaliers, il observa son quartier un instant et se dirigea, l'air nonchalant, vers le tabac qui se trouvait à cinq cents mètres. Il passa devant les épiceries, les vendeurs de hot-dog et de pop-corn, les agences miteuses d'agents artistique et d'avocats, et les prostituées.

Lorsqu'il passa devant les quatre filles, la seule qui ne s'était brûlé les cheveux aux décolorants, lui adressa un petit sourire. Se sentant désiré, le petit blond s'arrêta, balançant ses bras et lui lança, à son tour un sourire, le plus angélique qu'il pouvait faire.

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

Comme à chaque fois, les filles gloussèrent, et se penchèrent vers lui. Tandis qu'une lui caressait les cheveux, une autre lui disait qu'il était le plus beau, et, la plus jolie s'agenouilla devant lui, posant ses mains douces, sur ses petites côtes en déposant des baisers sur ses joues.

Il adorait quand les putes faisaient ça, il se sentait aimé, adoré, il savait que le désir le plus profond de ses filles étaient d'avoir un enfant, une famille, et il en profitait, il était submergé d'amour maternel qu'il ne trouvait nulle part ailleurs. La brune le fit se tourner vers elle et elle l'enlaça. Le petit cœur de l'enfant vibrait de plaisir, il était toujours étourdis par les prostituées, sa préférée c'était elle, sans aucun doute.

Elle était belle, de longs cheveux bruns, des beaux yeux bleus, elle était toujours si douce avec lui, elle l'aimait tellement, qu'il sentait chez elle ce désir de l'avoir, elle voulait un fils, elle voudrait qu'il soit son fils, il le savait. Lui aussi, il aimerait qu'elle soit sa mère. Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et les embrassa.

_ Mihael ! Appela une voix usée.

Les filles se levèrent et s'écartèrent, laissant apparaître un vieux monsieur, tenant deux gros sacs de courses. Les cheveux blancs, des lunettes et le dos courbé par des années de travailles, il observait le petit garçon d'un air amusé.

_ Au lieu de draguer les putes, aide moi.

Son sourire s'agrandit, les filles aimaient le voir obéissant, et gentil, serviable, elles aimaient voir qu'il était un bon garçon. Alors, il se dirigea vers le vieil homme, qui lui tandis le plus gros sac.

_ Tiens prend celui-la.

Le blond attrapa le sac, gardant un petit sourire serein, les filles l'observaient, il allait leurs donner le coup fatal.

_ Oui, monsieur.

Et elles se remirent à glousser, portant leurs mains à leurs cœurs ou leurs joues. Il leurs offrit un dernier regard où perlait l'innocence pur qu'il avait appris à simuler, pris la mains du vieux et retourna vers son immeuble.

_ Je te jure... tu es irrécupérable.

_ Quoi ? Tu n'es jamais allé aux putes ?

_ En temps de guerre, j'ai jamais eu le temps.

_ C'est peut-être pas trop tard, argumenta le petit en prenant le deuxième sacs.

_ Oh, je bande plus depuis longtemps, soupira l'homme en montant difficilement les escalier menant au deuxième étage.

Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel mais suivit tout de même l'homme. Ils mirent de longues minutes à monter la trentaines de marches, et encore de longues secondes pour que le papy arrive à ouvrir la porte de son appartement.

Le garçon jeta un œil à son propre appartement, quatre logements plus loin, histoire d'être sûr que personne ne l'avait vu. Enfin il entra dans l'appartement, déposa les sacs sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et se dirigea vers son ami qui s'était déjà installé dans son fauteuil et qui peinait à enlever ses chaussures.

Mihael se baissa et l'aida à enlever ses vieilles chaussures de cuir et à poser ses pieds sur le tabouret.

_ Monsieur Clark, il me faut des clopes.

_ Dans le tiroir.

Le blond s'y précipita presque.

_ File moi mes cigares aussi.

Il s'exécuta, une fois les cigares en mains, monsieur Clark fouilla mollement dans sa poche et en sorti cinq dollar.

_ Tiens, et évite d'utiliser l'argent pour aller aux putes.

Le garçon pouffa, les yeux brillant en découvrant que monsieur Clark avait ajouté deux dollar à son salaire. Et comme chaque fois que monsieur lui dépanner des cigarettes pour lui permettre de garder l'argent, Mihael s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre prêt de la cage où voltait un petit canari jaune, nommé Arnold.

Un silence apaisant s'installa, ponctué par les piaillements de l'oiseau, et monsieur Clark fumait son fin cigare en observant l'enfant.

Le petit lui faisait de la peine, c'était un enfant en or, extrêmement intelligent, gentil malgré son mauvais caractère, serviable et qui méritait autre chose qu'un oncle et une tante opportuniste. Ses parents d'origine n'étaient guère mieux, son père était en prison et sa mère, interné en hôpital psychiatrique.

La pauvre femme avait demandait à sa sœur de prendre soin de son fils, le temps de quelques jours, puis n'était jamais revenu, c'était il y a deux ans. A cinq ans, on est trop jeune pour vivre ce genre de drame. Clark savait qu'avec une vie comme ça, un enfant tourne vite mal, et il sentait chez ce petit, qu'une part de lui pouvait faire énormément de mal, peut-être était-il entrain d'observer un futur tueur en série. Clark en aurait le cœur brisé, si son protégé devenait un sérial killer.

Se sentant observé, le garçon tourna la tête et sourit.

_ Quoi ?

_ Comment te sens-tu ? Il haussa les épaules.

Clark plissa les yeux en soufflant la fumé , il prend un nouveau cigare de sa boite.

_ A combien de kilomètre heure la terre tourne autour du soleil ?

_ 150 000 000 / (365 x 24 x 3600)

_ Soit ?

_ Soit 29,79 km/s.

_ C'est bien, complimenta Clark en lui tendant le cigare.

Mihael sortit son briquet, et alluma de manière bien trop naturelle le cigare qu'il fumait comme un adulte. Il se savait intelligent, et pour le garder sur le droit chemin, Clark lui posait des questions toujours plus difficile, lui-même ayant un QI supérieur.

_ Depuis quand tu n'es pas aller à l'école ?

_ Six mois.

_ Tu m'avais promis que tu y retournerais.

_ Je m'ennuie là-bas, tu sais qu'ils sont abrutit.

_ Ne sois pas arrogant.

_ Ne sois pas chiant.

Clark esquissa un sourire et ferma les yeux.

_ Tu peux faire tellement de chose, Miheal, ne fais rien de stupide...

* * *

L'air était glacial, le vent frigorifiait les gens, les policiers et les journalistes qui se bousculaient, beuglant des questions en russe. L'officier attendait que ses collègues ouvrent le passage, il avait froid, mais il lui semblait que l'enfant qu'il tenait dans ses bras était plus froid que le vent de l'hiver, glacé comme l'océan arctique. Il ne pleurait pas, il ne criait pas, pas même quand on lui avait dit que sa mère ne reviendrait pas.

Les yeux grands ouvert, fixent, le petit garçon ne semblait pas dans ce monde. Il était de nationalité hongroise, mais lorsque l'officier lui avait demandé s'il comprenait, il avait hoché la tête. L'homme s'était préparé à une scène dramatique, à des cris et des pleurs, mais le petit garçon n'avait rien dit. Il lui avait alors demandait s'il acceptait qu'il le porte jusqu'à la voiture, et le petit garçon avait levé les bras vers lui.

Nate avait enroulé ses bras autour du cous du policier, d'un étranger. Il était silencieux, juste silencieux, il avait arrêté de réfléchir, arrêté de penser, arrêté ses jeux quand il a sut. Comme si tout son être attendait quelques chose, une confirmation ou un miracle. L'homme l'installa délicatement dans la voiture de police et il l'amena au commissariat.

Le voyage se passa dans le silence, dans le froid et le vide. Nate se laissait porter, il n'avait pas le choix et ne savait pas quoi faire. Le policier l'observa dans le rétroviseur, son manque de réaction était bien plus inquiétant que des pleurs, il avait l'impression de transporter une bombe, et de vivre l'instant de silence après la dernière seconde, lorsque ne sait pas si elle explose ou pas. Il se gara à la place réservé aux officiers, descendit et ouvrit la portière de l'enfant, une boule au ventre. Alors qu'il allait le reprendre dans ses bras, le petit albinos descendit seul de la voiture. Il leva le regard vers l'homme, il ne savait qu'une chose, il s'appelait Igor.

Il était bruns avait une grosse barbe avec des yeux expressif, il ressemblait à son père. Nate lui attrapa doucement la main, et il tortilla une mèche de ses cheveux. Il reporta son regard devant lui et attendit que l'homme le conduise.

Chaque pas résonnait dans son crâne.

Pied droit, pied gauche.

Pied droit, pied gauche.

Il les reconnaissait au bruit, bien différent à ses oreilles, le pied droit émettait un son bien plus grave que celui de gauche, et ce, par ce que l'humain ne propage pas la même force du côté droit que du côté gauche. Igor, intimidé par cet enfant, blanc comme neige, et plus froid que la Russie au mois de février, entra dans le commissariat, avançant doucement pour ne pas brusqué le petit être.

L'intérieur était chaud, une odeur de café flottait entre les murs de l'accueil, il était une heure du matin, et les gendarmes devaient rester éveillé toute la nuit. Igor attrapa l'enfant et le déposa sur une chaise.

_ Je vais te chercher un chocolat, d'accord, reste là.

Nate ne réagis pas, il sentait sur lui des regards de pitiés, des regards désolés, il entendait les plaintes de certains qui s'apitoyaient sur son sors, pauvre gosse, disaient-ils.

Il remonta ses jambes contre sa poitrine et tritura de nouveau une mèche de ses cheveux. Il vit Igor revenir, non pas avec un chocolat chaud, comme il l'avait promis, mais avec une femme. Une jeune femme brune, les cheveux tiraient en queue de cheval, des lunettes entourant ses yeux noirs, et elle portait sur lui un regards inquiet.

_ Petit, fit Igor, cette dame va s'occuper de toi maintenant, sois fort petit homme.

La jeune femme s'agenouilla devant lui pour essayait de capter son regard.

_ Bonsoir Nate.

Seules les iris discrètes bougèrent, se posant sur elle, elles étaient si clair qu'elles se fondaient presque dans le blanc des yeux.

_ Je vais prendre soin de toi, tu es d'accord ?

Il ne dit rien. Elle lui présenta sa main, et elle fut soulagé qu'il y dépose ses petits doigts, il descendit de la chaise et la suivit jusque dans une salle, où le confort avait été improvisé. Il s'agissait du bureau du directeur, un peu plus décoré, avec un tapis, des meubles riches, deux gros fauteuils en cuir rouge sombre et une couverture en laine. Au vu des événements, le directeur, avait tout naturellement prêtait son bureau, pour que l'enfant soit le plus à l'aise possible.

Nate ne lâcha pas la main de la jeune femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle le mène devant le fauteuil, il s'assit en tailleur, et elle l'enroula dans la couverture.

_ Tu es bien là ?

Ce petit garçon avait quelque chose hypnotisant, d'attendrissant, et elle s'éloigna de lui à regret. Elle prit place dans le fauteuil face à lui et sortit un bloc-note et un stylo.

_ Tout d'abord, il faut que tu sache, que tu n'a rien fais de mal, ce n'est pas ta faute. T'es parents on étaient victimes d'un attentat, dans le centre de Moscou. Je veux que tu sache que ce n'est la faute de personne.

Enfin les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

_ Ils sont mort en t'aimant, et ils t'aimeront toujours.

La vision flou, Nate voyait l'eau de ses larmes chaudes, puis une grosse goûte roula sur la joue, il se rendit compte que ça lui faisait du bien, ça le soulageait, comme si la tristesse, et le désespoir s'évacuait par son canal lacrymal. Il n'était pas un enfant pleureur, mais peut-être que, cette fois-ci, il pouvait faire une exception. Plusieurs larmes débordèrent, lorsqu'il pensa, bêtement, que ça mère reviendrait peut-être si elle l'entendait pleurer.

_ Tu as le droit de pleurer.

Mais il les ravala, il respira un instant par accoues, et releva les yeux.

_ Ki vagy te ? La brune fut surprise, Igor lui avait pourtant bien dit qu'il parlait Russe.

D'après la nounou qui s'était occupé de lui durant la soirée, il pouvait parler plusieurs langue, elle ne l'avait pas cru. Elle aurait dû.

_ Je n'ai pas compris ce que tu as dis, je ne parle que Russe, et Anglais.

Nate baissa de nouveau la tête, abattu, avec qui allait-il parler Hongrois, maintenant. D'une voix plus aigu et moins assuré, il répéta.

_ Vous êtes qui ?

_ Mon dieu... je ne me suis pas présenté, excuse moi... Je m'appelle Elga, je suis assistante sociale et pédo-psychiatre, je suis là pour t'aider, pour te trouver une maison...

Le garçon paniqua d'un cou, il se mit à sangloter.

_ Nem akarok egy màsik csalàdot ! ( Je ne veux pas d'une autre famille )

Il répéta cette phrase plusieurs fois, pleurant toujours plus à chaque fois. Et, même si elle ne comprenait pas, elle sentait un déchirement horrible prendre place dans sa poitrine. Ce qu'elle détestait dans son métier, c'était qu'elle restait impuissante face à la détresse émotionnelle des enfants.

Elle ne le comprenait pas, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle le comprenne, il ne lui parlait pas, il parlait à sa mère.

N'y tenant plus, la jeune femme se leva et passa ses mains sur le visage chaud et larmoyant du garçon. Leurs échange dura de longues heures, évidemment le mieux aurait été de laisser Nate dormir, un petit garçon à besoin de sommeil, mais il s'agissait d'une urgence, il n'avait pas la nationalité Russe, il était étranger, il ne pouvait pas rester dans le pays. Elle décida de l'amener chez elle, ce n'était pas professionnel, mais elle s'en fichait, elle n'allait pas laisser ce petit garçon dormir dans la caserne. Elle le fit donc entrer dans son appartement, et ils s'installèrent confortablement dans le canapé.

Elle fit du thé et sorti quelques gâteaux. - C'est vrai que tu parles plusieurs langues, Nate ?

_ Cinq.

_ Écoutes, tu ne pourra pas rester en Russie, ce serait vraiment compliqué, je vais appeler une institution. D'après ton dossier, cet établissement aurait déjà, contacté ton père.

_ La Wammy's House, coupa-t-il.

_ Oui, ça te conviendrais, tu ne pense pas ?

_ Oui...

* * *

Ce matin là, Mihael était encore de sortie, pour aller chercher des cigarettes pour son oncle et sa tante, il était sur le chemin du retour, il croisa encore une fois le regard de la prostituée aux cheveux bruns, timidement elle lui fit signe de s'approcher, il traversa donc la route d'un pas joyeux. Seule, elle osa le prendre dans ses bras, il se laissa faire bien qu'il détestait être porté.

_ Tu es tellement mignon, toi.

Son sourire satisfait prit naturellement place sur ses lèvres, et il se laissa complètement aller dans les bras de sa maman de substitution. Les passants leurs lançaient des regards noirs, désapprobateurs, mais les deux n'y prêtaient pas attention. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment échangé, elle ne savait pas qui il était, elle ne connaissait rien de sa vie et lui non plus, il ne connaissait même pas son prénom.

Il n'y était pas attaché, il aimait recevoir l'attention des femmes, aspirer tout leur amour maternel jusqu'à en être rassasié, elle était sa préféré, juste, sa maman préférée. Il ne se l'expliquait pas, il préférait ses mains à elle, que celles des autres, il préférait ses baisers, son regard, car c'était le plus tendre qu'on lui ai jamais donné. Avec elle il se sentait non pas comme un petit garçon mignon, mais comme un roi, et rien que pour ça, il sentait que, malgré tout elle ne ferait pas une bonne mère.

Et puis la sienne reviendrait un jour, tout ça n'était que temporaire. Son regard se perdit dans le vague, sa mère ne lui avait rien laisser, et personne ne voulait l'amener lui rendre visite, il savait qu'elle était vivante, et partant de là, il gardait l'espoir d'un jour la revoir. La respiration irrégulière de la jeune femme attira son attention, il sortit de ses pensées et remarqua les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

_ Tu pleurs.

En réponse, elle passa sa main sur la joue du petit garçon.

_Pourquoi tu pleurs ?

_ Parce que je vais partir, je ne te verrais plus...

_ Tu vas où ?

_ Je pars en Californie, j'en peux plus de cette vie...

_ Ne pleurs pas pour moi alors, tu pourra peut-être avoir un travail respectable.

_ J'aimerais te prendre avec moi, je ne veux pas y aller toute seule...

_ Je ne suis pas sûr que les putes aient le droit d'adoption ?

Il n'essayait pas d'être méchant, c'était la première fois, qu'il était réellement désiré, une femme voulait prendre soin de lui, une femme avait besoin de lui mais il fallait que ce soit une prostituée. Loin de le prendre comme une insulte, elle s'émerveilla plutôt de cette question intelligente qu'elle ne s'était jamais posé, elle l'embrassa sur les deux joues et le posa à terre.

_ Comment tu t'appelle ?

_ Addy.

_ Bonne chance Addy, je suis sûr que tout ira mieux en Californie.

Il étira ses lèvres, dévoilant le plus beau sourire qui existait, lui adressa un signe de la main et repris sa route. Son petit pincement au cœur s'effaça au bout de quelques inspirations. Il entra dans son immeuble et gravit les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage.

Monsieur Clark était sur le pas de sa porte et fumé un cigare, l'air attristé. Mihael lui fit un signe de tête, un peu surprise de voir son voisin trôner ainsi dans le couloir, il se dirigea néanmoins vers son appartement rapidement. Lorsqu'il fut posté devant la porte d'entré, il sentit que quelque chose avait changé,un vieux sentiment enfoui vibra de nouveau dans sa poitrine. Il entra.

A priori rien de mal ne s'était passé ici, il fut seulement accueillit par le silence, ce qui n'arrivait jamais. Il fit quelques pas dans la cuisine et sur le frigo il vit un post-it, fébrile, il s'approcha, le cœur battant et les lèvres sèches.

« On se casse, démerde toi. »

Voilà ce qu'il avait comme explication, voilà donc, ce qu'il méritait, être abandonné par tous, même par les putes et les escrocs. Il déglutit, sentait sa salive amère couler dans sa gorge en suintant sur les parois. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Pourquoi personne ne voulait l'aider ? Qu'avait-il de si rebutant ? De si détestable ? Il ne se pensait pas mauvais au point d'être méprisé et détesté à ce point.

Il n'était pas triste de ne plus revoir son oncle et sa tante, ils étaient resté uniquement pour l'appartement, il n'était rien de plus qu'un drogué et elle, une paumé sans ambitions et sans volonté. Non, l'abandon ne lui faisait pas mal, en revanche, son invisibilité, son inutilité, ce genre de sentiments qui te fais monté une rage et un dégoût de toi-même, et le vide que ça laissait après coût étaient aussi terrible qu'un poignard tranchant ses veines.

Monsieur Clark entra lentement dans l'appartement et posa une forte main réconfortante sur son épaule. Mihael ne fit rien, il comprit seulement que son voisin savait, et qu'il l'avait attendue dans le couloir sans avoir le courage de lui dire.

_ Viens petit.

C'est sans émotions qu'il quitta l'appartement de sa mère, pour entré dans celui de son voisin, le seul pour qui il avait un tant soit peu de valeur, uniquement grâce à son QI, mais c'était mieux que rien.

_ Ils sont parti dès que tu es sorti, tu t'en tirera mieux sans eux, crois moi.

Clark se posa dans son fauteuil, et observa d'un air désolé, le garçon. Il l'appréciait autant que s'il s'agissait de son petit-fils, mais ne pouvait pas le garder, il était trop vieux, et malade depuis peu, il ne vivrait plus pour très longtemps. Il se promis donc, de mettre cet enfant en sécurité, dans un endroit sain, où il pourrait s'épanouir et ne plus avoir de déception de ce genre.

Lui-même n'avait pas de famille, pas de connaissance ou d'amis à proprement parler, mais il avait rencontré un homme, à l'époque de son armée. Il se nommait Quillish Wammy, un anglais, qui avait prit la nationalité américaine à ses vingt et un ans pour pouvoir faire l'armée. Cet homme était désormais directeur d'un orphelinat en Angleterre, d'après ses lettres, il aurait une préférence pour les enfants sur-doués.

Lorsqu'il comprit que Mihael allait être abandonné une nouvelle fois, il avait téléphoné à son ami.

_ Je vais t'envoyer en Angleterre.

Son cœur se tordit encore une fois, pourquoi ne pouvait-il rester nulle part ?

_ Je vais t'expliquer, il y a un orphelinat là-bas, qui s'appelle la Wammy's House, c'est un endroit très bien, où tu auras une chance de faire tes preuves.

_ Ma place est dans un orphelinat d'après toi ?

La colère courant dans son corps, le blond répondait pour la première fois à son voisin pour qui il avait en temps normal un grand respect.

_ Ne le prend pas mal, tu verra que c'est une vie qui te conviendra et où ta colère pourrais devenir un atout, elle te poussera à être le meilleur... Le directeur sera là dans trois jours.

Les trois jours passèrent sans que sa colère ne retombe, il n'avait rien à faire en Angleterre, et avait décider de ne pas faire d'efforts lorsque le directeur sera là. Sa destinée était, apparemment d'être seul, et, il le voulait à présent plus que tout.

Peu lui importait de vivre dans la rue, à disputer aux rats un reste de pizza et à dormir derrière des bennes à ordures, personne ne l'abandonnerait plus jamais. Il réussirait à s'en sortir seul.

Un matin, à huit heure, dans l'appartement résonna trois cou, les deux locataires se tournèrent vers la porte, Mihael était dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner, Clark lui avait dit de ne pas sortir de la cuisine avant d'être appelé. Alors qu'il préparait le thé, il tendis l'oreille pour entendre ce que pouvait bien se dire les deux hommes, bien sûr ce ne devait-être que des banalités, mais il était d'un naturel curieux.

Clark offrit un siège à son ami, la différence entre les deux hommes était saisissante : Clark était en pyjamas, portait des chaussons dépareillés, n'avait que peu de cheveux et le dos voûté. Quillish Watari lui était bien droit, bien habillé d'un costard chic, un chapeau, il avait une moustache blanche et des cheveux bien fournis, et arborait, du point de vue de l'américain, un petit air snobe.

_ Tu as l'air plus anglais que jamais, mon vieux ! Tu dénotes sévère dans cet appartement, et même dans ce quartier ! Je te remercie d'être venu.

_ Je te remercie de m'avoir appelé, tiens je t'ai pris ça.

L'anglais sortit une bouteille de whisky, qui avait l'air plus que luxueux, Clark accepta non sans être gêné de recevoir un cadeau si coûteux.

_ Eh, j'imagine que tu es un homme très occupé alors, ne faisons pas durer le suspense... Mihael viens !

Le petit garçon sortit de la cuisine, en simulant une mauvaise humeur. Il posa le plateau du petit déjeuner sur la table basse et, surpris par le look de l'ami, le regarda en fronçant les sourcils de haut en bas, sans chercher à cacher son scepticisme. Clark pouffa.

_ Je te présente Mihael Keelh, le garçon le plus futé du monde, et toi je te présente Quillish Watari, le directeur.

_ Enchanté Mihael, fit poliment monsieur Wammy en tendant la main.

_ Salut...

_ Alors, comment ça se passe ? Y'a des formalités ?

Wammy observa un moment le jeune garçon, il s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et s'obstinait à garder les yeux river sur l'oiseau qui sautillait dans sa cage. Il avait l'air d'avoir mauvais caractère, et de ne pas vouloir entendre parler de la Wammy's House, ou peut-être, et par peut-être Quillish entendait qu'il était sûr, qu'il ne se sentait pas légitime. Et cela traduisait déjà une capacité d'analyse et d'auto-évaluation supérieur.

_ Et bien, ce garçon doit me prouvé qu'il est bien aussi intelligent que tu le dis, pardonne moi, mais, il n'as pas l'air exceptionnel... Dans ce genre d'environnement, il est rare de trouver une perle.

Mihael tiqua au dernier mot. Si cet anglais était ici, était-ce parce que Clark avait fait référence à lui ainsi ? Comme une perle ? Un bijou rare et précieux dont il faut prendre soin ? Si monsieur Clark le voyait comme ça, alors il n'avait, à son égard que de bonnes intentions. Il se redressa et tourna la tête vers les deux hommes. Comprenant son intérêt, l'américain jugea que l'exercice devait commencer.

_ Mihael.

_ Mmh ?

_ Quel est la religion dominante dans le monde ?

_ L'hindouisme.

_ A toi ? Fit-il à son ami.

_ Donne moi la formule de la force centrifuge ?

Clark déglutit, c'était une question très difficile, impossible pour un enfant...

_ F = m V²/R.

Wammy plissa les yeux.

_ Que sais-tu de cet oiseau ?

_ C'est un canaris, de la famille des Fringilles, il est originaire, des îles Canaries situées au large du Maroc, il à été introduit au XVe siècle. Il à une espérance de vie comprise entre six et dix ans, mais il est sujet aux kystes folliculaires et à l'hyperkératose des pattes. Il se nourrit de graines de fruits et de légumes, sa période de reproduction est de mi-février à juin, les couvées sont en moyenne de quatre œufs, ils peuvent avoir deux à trois portés par an. Ils sont principalement apprécié pour leurs couleurs et leurs chants... Et celui-ci s'appelle Arnold.

Il sourit.

Il lui fallut deux jours pour quitter l'Amérique, il n'avait pas de bagage et n'avait souhaité dire au revoir à personne, les adieu à monsieur Clark avaient été pudiques et réservés, Mihael ne le saura jamais mais monsieur Clark versa quelques larmes après son départ.

Tout excité de prendre l'avion pour la première fois, le garçon avait dû se faire violence pour garder son calme, monsieur Wammy n'avait pas l'air homme à apprécier l'agitation. Durant les longues heures de vol, Mihael dévora un roman typiquement anglais pour s'initier à cette culture qu'il appréhendait comme très ennuyeuse et snobe.

Clark lui avait glissé que les putes ne sont pas sur le trottoir à Londres, et que on ne croisait pas toujours de toxico. Étrange, les rues devaient être bien mornes...

Lorsqu'ils atterrirent, ils entrèrent directement dans un taxi et il ne pu qu'admirait la ville par la vitre. Tout était différent, l'ambiance, l'architecture, les gens, les fringues et les odeurs. A New-York tout allait très vite, les gens marchaient vite, se bousculaient, s'insultaient, ici les gens prenaient leurs temps, s'accostaient poliment, les plus vieux enlevaient même leurs chapeaux pour saluer une dame.

Pas de putes, pas de rats, pas de bagarre d'ivrogne. Il manquait un peu de laisser aller, mais il pouvait s'en accommoder.

La voiture s'arrêta devant le portail de la propriété, le temps de l'ouverture, le garçon se tortilla sur son siège pour observait sa nouvelle maison. Il faillit s'étouffer quand il en découvrit la façade, il ne s'agissait pas d'un bâtiment ou de simples locaux, c'était un manoir immense, avec une coure géante et des jardins magnifiques.

_ Attendez euh... c'est là que je vais vivre ?

_ Oui.

_ Fuck !

Ils descendirent de la voiture, et Mihael eut du mal à se retenir de courir, il voulait tout voir de cet endroit, et il entendait déjà des rires d'enfants derrière le manoir. Ils montèrent les quelques escaliers menant au porche, Quillish ouvrit la porte et fit passer l'orphelin.

Ce dernier faillit avoir le tournis en découvrant l'intérieur. L'entré donnait sur un petit salon décoré de tapis, il y avait quelques fauteuils et un grand bureau.

_ C'est l'entrée de l'administration, c'est là que je reçois ceux que je dois recevoir, ce sont mes quartiers pas les tiens.

Il passa rapidement derrière son bureau.

_ Bien ici tu dois abandonner ton nom.

_ Mon nom ?

_ Oui, comme je te l'ai expliqué, nous vous formons à devenir détective, à succéder à L, nous agissons de manière anonyme, tous le monde ici, employé ou résident, se définissent par un pseudonyme.

_ Très bien...

_ Je t'ai choisi celui de Mello, ou M, mais tu peu changer.

Mihael haussa les épaules, de toute façon il n'avait aucune autre idée. Désormais il s'appellerait Mello.

_ Ça me va. Le directeur le conduisit vers une autre porte, ils traversèrent un couloirs.

_ Maintenant, c'est ta maison.

Il poussa la dernière porte et ils arrivèrent dans une grande cuisine, rangé et qui sentait le propre. La salle était gigantesque et coupé en deux par un mur, il n'y avait pas de porte, pour aller dans l'autre pièce. Là se trouvait de grandes tables et un buffet, les murs étaient décorés de tableaux, de miroirs, une grosse horloge trônait au fond de la pièce, les tables et les chaises étaient en bois massif et la vaisselle en porcelaine.

Deux femmes finissaient de redresser les tables certainement après le déjeuner pour gagner du temps. Une était d'âge mûr, certainement le même que le directeur, plutôt enveloppée, des cheveux noirs parsemé de gris en chignon, et portait un tablier sur sa robe, l'autre était beaucoup plus jeune, élancé, de long cheveux roux lui descendant à la taille, elle portait un simple jean et un t-shirt noir, il en eut presque des frissons tellement il était surpris de voir une fille comme ça ici. La plus vieille s'approcha d'eux.

_ C'est quoi encore ça ?

_ Je te présente notre nouvelle recrue, Mello.

_ D'où vient-il ?

Demanda la voix joyeuse de la jeune fille au fond de la salle.

_ Des États Unis.

_ Ah, un américain, j'espère qu'il a de bonnes manières, bougonna la première.

_ Sea, tu prends le relais, déclara le directeur.

La jeune fille arriva vers eux au pas de course, elle sourit au petit garçon et lui tendis la main.

_ Je vais te faire visité, viens.

Hypnotisé par les yeux bleu, Mello en oublia sa fierté et attrapa sa main, un contact chaleureux et bienveillant s'accordant parfaitement avec le sourire qu'elle lui offrait. Elle l'entraîna vers la sortie et ils arrivèrent dans un hall où se dressait un grand escalier de marbre, une branche se dirigeant vers la droite l'autre vers la gauche, et en face de lui sur le même étage se trouvait une autre porte.

_ L'escalier de gauche mène aux chambres, aux douches et à la salle de cinéma, celui de droite aux salles de cours, de musique, à la bibliothèque et à la salle informatique. Et en face là !

Elle trottina jusqu'à la pièce.

_ C'est la salle de jeu, elle donne directement sur le jardin. On la verra plus tard, tu ne travaillera pas aujourd'hui tu aura tout le temps d'y aller.

Elle prit l'escalier droit, et ils montèrent une cinquantaine de marches, à cet étage, les murs étaient plus épurés, peint en gris clair, des dessins d'enfants ( bien que le niveau soit professionnel, apparemment ils ne cherchaient pas que des doués en maths ) et quelques tableaux.

_ Les élèves sont en cours de langue, je vais te présenter.

Sans toquer, elle ouvrit une porte qui donna sur une salle de classe, très spacieuse, tellement lumineuse par rapport aux couloirs que Mello en eut mal aux yeux. De grandes fenêtres permettaient l'arrivé de lumière, il y avait des cartes du mondes et de pays encadrés accrochés aux murs, des accessoires de géographie, un magnétophone, une télé, une radio et une petite bibliothèque remplis de manuels d'histoire et d'économie.

Il y avait déjà une quinzaine d'élèves, l'ambiance était dynamique et joyeuse, quelques élèves parlaient en même temps et répétaient une phrase dite par le professeur. C'était un homme petit, blond, un air aristocrate mais pour le moins décontracté, plutôt jeune il ne devait pas dépasser les quarante ans.

_ On frappe avant d'entré mademoiselle Sea ! Réprimanda-t-il gentiment sur un ton professoral.

_ On frappe avant d'entré mademoiselle Sea ! Répétèrent les élèves.

_ Mmm... Monsieur Duras, je vous présente un nouveau copain, Mello.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Mello se sentait intimidé, tous ces yeux braqués sur lui, un professeur qui ressemblait à une peinture du 17ème siècle, une entente et une harmonie quasi parfaite, que faisait-il ici ?

_ Oh bonjour Mello, salua monsieur Duras.

_ Bonjour monsieur.

_ Je serais ton professeur de langue, d'histoire, d'économie, de géographie et de science humaines. Ne t'inquiète pas nous verrons ton niveau ensemble demain et si besoin est, tu recevra une mise à niveau de quelques jours, tu pourra ensuite rejoindre tes camarades dans ma classe.

Loin de le rassurer, cette tirade eut l'effet d'une douche froide, il aurait aimer pouvoir se moquer de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose pour se détendre mais rien ne lui vint.

_ Il vient d'où ? Demanda une petite fille au premier rang.

_ Ah c'est vrai ça, où t'avons nous trouvé ?

_ Euh, a New-York...

_ Oh ! Un New-yorkais ! Manhattan ?

_ Non... euh, dans... dans le Bronx, avoua Mello mort de honte.

_ Ah ! Le Bronx ! S'exclama le professeur avec une point de nostalgie. Qui connaît le Bronx ? Fit-il en se tournant vers la classe.

Un petit roux avec un pull rayé, installé au fond de la classe se leva.

_ Le Bronx, situé dans l'état et la ville de New-York, il a une superficie de 108,9 kilomètre carré de terre et 3 980 kilomètres carré d'eau, et il contient 1 664 727 habitants. Il à été fondé en 1914. Mais je vous rappel quand même, monsieur que nous sommes en cours d'espagnol.

_ C'est faux, assura Mello.

_ Si, je te jure, on est vraiment en cours d'espagnol, fit l'élève.

_ Ton nombre d'habitant est faux. Tu as donné le nombre d'habitant de Manhattan 1 664 727, le Bronx c'est 1 471 160 habitants.

_ Parfait, complimenta le professeur.

_ Matt tu t'es fais un copain ! Taquina Sea, je pense, en plus que vous allez partager ta chambre.

Matt laissa passer quelques secondes.

_ Este imbécil no me asusta, y me encantaria compartir mi habitacion. No podras hacerme enojar ! Déclara-t-il fièrement avant de s'asseoir. ( Cet imbécile ne me fait pas peur, et je serais ravi de partager ma chambre, tu n'arrivera pas à me mettre en colère ! ).

Mello croisa le regard de Matt, malgré ses grands airs, et ses petites provocations, il n'avait pas l'air hostile du tout, il lui souriait même. Alors le blond s'autorisa un petit sourire sincère avant de continuer sa visite.

_ Sea ?

_ Oui ?

_ Tu fais quoi toi ici ? Tu es professeur ?

_ Ah non, moi je suis résidente, j'étais élève, mais au lieu de partir à la chasse aux criminel, j'ai préférais rester ici, et m'occuper des enfants.

_ Donc tu aurais pu être L ?

_ C'est compliqué, mais je prenais des cours avec lui, et quelques autres élèves qui ne sont plus là maintenant.

_ L habite encore ici ?

_ Oui, sa chambre, la mienne et celle de Watari et Céleste sont au troisième étage.

Mello hocha la tête, digérant les informations sous l'œil amusé de son accompagnatrice.

_ On va le voir ne t'en fais pas.

* * *

Nate avait pu rester dans un orphelinat de Russie, plusieurs semaines, le temps de refaire tous ses papiers. Il eut ainsi, l'opportunité d'observer de près l'éducation russe. C'était très strict, il n'en avait pas l'habitude, le chagrin brouillant son esprit, il ne participait pas en classe les rares fois où il était censé y aller.

Elga avait proposé un rythme de deux fois par semaines, pour ne pas le brusqué, ni lui faire peur, le petit n'ayant jamais était à l'école. Évidement les cours proposé aux enfants du même âge était d'un ennui mortel pour le jeune sur-doué, il s'enfermait donc encore plus dans sa tristesse et son désespoirs. Nate avait besoin d'attention, d'amour, il avait plus que tout besoin de sa mère, Elga avait songé, au lieu de l'envoyer dans un institut qu'elle s'imaginait vide et sans chaleur, à le faire adopter.

Mais l'enfant avait refusé en pleurant toute les larmes de son corps, et puis, après plusieurs semaines à étudier son comportement, il fallait trouver une famille parfaite, qui saurait le comprendre, sinon le petit se laisserais dépérir.

La Wammy's House était sans doute la meilleure décision. Durant ces six semaines de latence, Nate vit défiler bon nombre de psychiatres, des femmes, des hommes, peut importait l'approche, il ne lâchait pas un mot, et refusait d'être touché. On lui avait aménagé des ballades, des séances de musico-thérapie, de l'hypnose pour le détendre, on lui avait également présenté un chien, mais rien n'occupait son esprit plus de quelques minutes, après cela il se renfermait de nouveau.

Cela confortait Elga dans son choix de l'envoyer en Angleterre, apprendre le garderait en vie, un enfant avec un QI aussi élevé ne pouvait pas avoir une vie comme les autres, surtout si il devient orphelin. Le directeur Wammy et son équipe étaient des professionnel, les enfants n'avaient pas de possibilité d'être adopté mais les statistiques démontraient que presque cent pour cent des élèves devenaient des adultes sains et parfaitement intégrés.

Un matin alors que Nate prenait son petit déjeuner à l'écart dans la cuisine, Elga lui présenta un homme. Grand, les cheveux blancs, il avait une allure qui le mit tout de suite à l'aise. Il s'installa en face de l'albinos sur la petite table.

_ Enchanté Nate, je suis Quillish Wammy, directeur de l'orphelinat où tu vas aller. Comment vas-tu ?

Prostré, le garçon détourna le regard et tortilla une mèche de cheveux.

_ Il est timide...

_ J'espère que ce n'est pas un problème, intervint Elga, vous savez, c'est un enfant brillant, seulement... Vous avez lu son dossier... Il est traumatisé et ne pas avoir de maison fixe est une source de stresse importante. Vous avez eu les résultats de son tests...

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle, ce petit garçon à sa place parmi nous. J'aimerais vous faire signer ceci.

Watari sortit de son attache une close de confidentialité, évidement, il avait jugé bon de cacher à cette jeune femme, que son organisation offrait au monde le plus grand détective de tous les temps, et que son orphelinat avait pour but de trouver son successeur.

Il avait perdu beaucoup d'enfants avec les assistantes sociale, ces dernières n'appréciant pas l'idée d'un refuge pour ces enfants, l'accusant de vouloir les exploiter.

Il porta son doux regard sur l'albinos face à lui, il avait minuscule et fragile, terrifié et traumatisé, un cas à part, même pour lui. Son acclimatation allait être longue et laborieuse, il sentait, emmenant de ce petit corps, une force timide.

Une fois le document signé, Elga le tendit au directeur.

_ Bien, avant de partir, y a-t-il des photos de lui ?

_ Un appareil photo à été retrouvé, dans les affaires du père.

_ Vous l'avez ?

Elle se dirigea vers une boite en carton posé sur le comptoir, fouilla quelques secondes et en sorti l'appareil argentique.

_ Merci, nous pouvons y aller, fit-il à l'attention du petit garçon.

Il lui offrit sa main. Nate observa les doigts gantés, presque avec répulsion, il leva la tête, et ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de l'homme, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur, mais il lisait sur ce visage avenant, qu'il était sa dernière chance, qu'il fallait qu'il fasse un dernier effort. Tremblant, il glissa sa main dans la sienne. Une fois dans la voiture, tout deux, installés à l'arrière, Watari chercha quelques choses dans les poches de son mentaux.

_ Le voyage va être long, tiens.

Il lui offrit un rubik's cube à six faces. Surpris, Nate le pris presque sans réfléchir, il observa l'objet, les couleurs brutes, blanc, vert, bleu, orange, et jaune, son cerveau crépita un instant, tout était mélangé, s'en était presque insupportable, il fallait à tous prix y mettre de l'ordre.

\- Tu t'appelles Near, maintenant.

* * *

**A y est ! **

**La suite sera le chapitre I **

**Near Mello et Matt auront 7 ans **


End file.
